Memory Alpha:Requested files
List of Pictures Requested The following articles have had pictures requested; if you have such a picture, please it, add it to the article, remove it from the list, then show the world your good deed at: Memory Alpha:Fulfilled picture requests. Add this page to your if you enjoy making screen captures or you know how to draw and want to be notified of anything needing an image. Screenshots Star Trek: The Original Series *Image of the Laser pistol from "The Cage". The current picture is of someone holding it, but there is a better image from when pike drops them, the advantage of this one is that we actually see both sides. It is used by other files so maybe we should save the old image, but the new one would look better. It should be cropped to save MA space, but make sure to get both pistols since they show each side of it. --TOSrules 08:39, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) *A pic of John Fiedler as Hengist from "Wolf in the Fold." --Shran 20:30, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) *A pic of Jeff Corey as Plasus from "The Cloud Minders" --Shran 10:25, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) *A screen-capture of Dr. Zora from "The Savage Curtain" for inclusion in the Zora article, and possible inclusion (if there's room) in the Tiburonian article.--Tim Thomason 08:27, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) *A screencap of the V-2 rocket file footage used in "Patterns of Force" (or possibly on of the "Storm Front"'s (ENT) if such footage exists) to replace Image:V2 white sands-1-.jpg. --Alan del Beccio 05:08, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Any and all pictures of gowns that look like they are about to fall off, for Federation fashion trends. Articles on the female characters who wore the gowns. *Pictures of early Klingon uniforms, early Romulan uniforms, so that those articles can be brought up to the quality of dress uniform, Starfleet uniform, Vulcan uniform. * Another version (colorly-accurate) of this pic Image:Tribble.jpg. From of course, TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles". - AJHalliwell 10:37, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) Star Trek: The Animated Series Star Trek: The Next Generation Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Screenshot of a Jem'Hadar attack ship bridge to be placed on bridge and attack ship. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 11:47, 4 Sep 2004 (CEST) :I have a picture of Jem'Hadar bridge, however it is from the Star Trek fact files.I'll upload it anyway and it can be deleted if necessary----Rebelstrike2005 18:10, 19 Jan 2005 (CET) :: It has so been deleted. --Gvsualan 22:10, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) * The Bolian written language, as seen on a computer panel Quark access to contact the Bank of Bolias in "Who Mourns for Morn?". (Yes, I know we have Image:Bolianscript.GIF, but of an actual screencap of the panel on the show.) - AJHalliwell 09:27, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) * A picture of the Farian language, probably best seen on the compic or communication thing in DS9: (season 6) "Honor Among Thieves". - AJHalliwell 04:23, 13 Aug 2005 (UTC) * A shot of Iliana Ghemor in the log recording in "Second Skin". NOTE: I DO NOT want a picture of Kira as a Cardassian from that episode but the real Illiana shown in the recording in that episode.--T smitts 02:10, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) Star Trek: Voyager *Can somebody get pictures of the Dermal regenerators, (preferably in use, so you can see *some* of the cuts, and the beam). The first seen at the begining of "Muse". The second was seen in "Workforce, Part I". Since a couple dermal regenerators were in this ep., the preferable one is the Starfleet one the Doctor uses to hide a communications device in Neelix and Chakotay's palms. Thanks, -AJHalliwell 01:14, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Also, a better image of Samantha Wildman, because the one we have now is less then 200px so it looks stretched on the pages its on. Maybe from "Mortal Coil", one of her later appearences. - AJHalliwell 02:29, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) *And also a shot of the Chorus member played by John Schuck in "Muse"--T smitts 06:45, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) *And a pic of Mabus from "Alliances"--T smitts 19:40, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Also a pic of the Hirogen played by Tony Todd in "Prey"--T smitts 04:49, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Also a shot of Quarren from "Living Witness"--T smitts 06:52, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) Star Trek: Enterprise *Okay, anyone with access to "The Seventh" get your screencap-buttons ready... **Young T'Pol (often in a green haze) who appears to be a different actress than Jolene Blalcok. **The Vulcan "Ray-gun" phaser, seen in a great close up about halfway through. **The Kreetassan man at the bar. **The Insignia of the Vulcan Ministry of Defense as seen on the computer screen at the begining of the episode. **The Ministry of Defence woman, seen on same screen seconds later. **The elderly, elderly, (like, literally looks dusty in image elderly) Vulcan Monk at P'Jem. **Captain Tavek, who hails "Captain Trip". *Full body shots of T'Pol showing her Vulcan uniforms especially the white ones; That article is very good but needs a few more good examples that are not so dark. Star Trek Movies Other version of existing picture Portraits and Promotional Photos Artwork *Bajoran rank insignia for Bajoran ranks page